


Ha salido el sol

by Eurus_Edogawa



Category: SHINee
Genre: Boy Love, Fluff, Gay, Historia Corta, M/M, One-Shot, día de lluvia, escribí esto hace demasiado lol, minkey
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus_Edogawa/pseuds/Eurus_Edogawa
Summary: Relámpagos que hacían trizas el silencio de la noche y el corazón de Minho.





	Ha salido el sol

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shot lo escribí el año pasado, y en minúsculas, por estética. Quedas advertidx.

otro rayo parte el cielo, que parece que se les viene encima cinco segundos después.

pero no.

aún así, él sigue encogido en una esquina del sofá como si fuese la última vez que puede sentarse ahí, con la manta que el dueño de la casa le ha prestado sobre la cabeza, cayendo a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

Kibum levanta una ceja y se mueve para estar más cerca. levanta la mano para ponerla sobre una de las rodillas de su novio. en cuanto las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la tela vaquera y desgastada del pantalón de Minho, éste da un respingo y se encoge aún más. 

tiembla. 

parece un cachorrito abandonado en medio de este horrible temporal.

— ¿te dan miedo las tormentas? —le pregunta; la respuesta es bastante evidente. pero es que quiere oír su voz. 

desde que dejó de reír por la pésima película que estaban viendo (Key se frustró porque Minho no se había percatado de que era una excusa poco rebuscada para poder comerle la boca toda la noche, aprovechando que sus padres no estaban en casa), no le ha vuelto a escuchar. y quiere hacerlo. 

porque sí, tiene dos sudaderas puestas, otros dos pares de calcetines y tres mantas encima, pero nada le hace sentir tan cálido como la voz de Minho. nada suena tan bonito y agradable. 

¿qué clase de pájaro habrá anidado en su garganta, en su alma? ¿quién fue el insensato que dejó escapar a este ángel del cielo?

que Minho no le esté abrazando como lo hace normalmente se le hace tan triste.

no se ha ido, pero Kibum lo echa de menos.

Minho no contesta a su pregunta.

—ven, tonto —le dice, tratando nuevamente de tocarlo. su novio le mira con los ojos muy abiertos y ligeramente rojos. pidiendo ayuda a gritos y a la vez en silencio. 

deja que la mano se quede en su rodilla esta vez y Kibum se lo agradece con una pequeña sonrisa. se pone aún más cerca de él, lo rodea con sus brazos y lo pega a su cuerpo. Minho deja la cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor, sin parar de temblar.

cae un rayo de nuevo. parece que Minho tiene un radar, porque a pesar de que no ha visto la luz, se asusta; ahoga un pequeño grito en la tela de la sudadera de su novio. y cuando parece que las nubes van a caer y aplastarlo cierra con fuerza los ojos, sube los brazos y se aferra al cuello de Key.

—no pasa nada... —musita el mayor, acariciándole la espalda. en vez del jersey prefiere tocar su piel, pero tiene las manos frías (porque hace mucho [minutos] que no las ha entrelazado con las del menor y por ello no existe rastro de calor en él)— Minho, tranquilo. la tormenta ya se está alejando...

el nombrado desenreda sus brazos del cuello de su novio y se separa un poco para mirarlo. Kibum le sonríe. traga saliva y pregunta, con la voz temblorosa:

—¿cómo lo sabes?

—ha pasado mucho tiempo entre el rayo y el trueno —le explica. se inclina hacia delante lo suficiente para hacer que la punta de su nariz toque gentilmente la del menor.

—¿qué -? —otro rayo. otro gritito. otros temblores. otro abrazo frío para Kibum.

—¡corre, corre! empieza a contar.

—¿qué?

—uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once, doce, trece, catorce- —ahí llega el escándalo. Minho abraza a Key fuertemente, gimoteando. tiene que admitir que se ve realmente lindo así, pero obviamente prefiere que sea adorable sin estar pasándolo mal. es algo tan raro verlo así. ¡él es un solecito!— entonces el rayo ha caído a unos catorce metros de aquí. cuanto más puedas contar, más lejos estará.

el menor se echa hacia atrás, establece contacto visual con el otro en silencio unos segundos, como asimilando sus palabras, y asiente.

—no me gustaría tener que ponerlo en práctica, la verdad.

—pero, ¿has visto? el último rayo estaba a diez metros. la tormenta está pasando —Kibum decide besarle la frente. lo hace con delicadeza, y mientras, Minho cierra los ojos. luego, suspira.

—sí —responde. 

deja su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro de Key y su cuello, así que aprovecha para dejarle ahí un pequeño beso. sigue teniendo miedo, pero que su novio haya hecho todo lo posible para calmarlo lo valora mucho.

y durante unos segundos consigue alejar su mente de lo que sucede en el exterior. reemplaza la imagen de una luz cortando el cielo por la de Kibum cortándole la respiración al abrazarlo por detrás (mientras él espera ante el microondas a que las palomitas estén listas. algo que había ocurrido justo esa noche). 

Minho lo abraza más fuerte. si es que es posible. y ambos suspiran a la vez. el menor porque por fin vez siente las nubes negras disiparse en su corazón y el otro porque sabe que esto no es ningún cuento de hadas y un beso no va a quitarle todo el miedo de repente. pero quiere hacerlo igualmente. quiere que el solecito vuelva a ser eso: la estrella más brillante y cálida de su cielo (vida). 

ni el escándalo de la lluvia cayendo violentamente sobre el cristal de la ventana suena más fuerte que los labios de ambos separándose después de haberse (obviamente y de una buena vez) encontrado. 

Key le sonríe a su novio, sorprendido de que haya sido él el que se lanzara. no sabe mejor forma de agradecérselo que besándole de vuelta. suavemente. encajando sus finos labios perfectamente con los contrarios y subiendo una mano a su nuca. 

mientras, torpemente y ya sin una manta sobre la cabeza, el menor busca torpemente la mano libre de Kibum; una vez da con ella desliza su palma por el dorso y finalmente entrelaza sus dedos. el más bajo rompe lentamente el beso porque se le ha antojado besar el pequeño lunar que Minho tiene cerca de la comisura izquierda. el nombrado frunce el ceño porque el beso le ha parecido demasiado corto.

y Kibum sonríe, porque siente que su adorable novio ha vuelto a casa y allí, en esa pequeña estancia, sobre el mueble de cuero que los sostiene y esas manos que le toman el rostro con delicadeza (Minho sabe tratar las obras de arte como es debido), ya ha salido el sol.


End file.
